Catwoman (Batman)
Catwoman (Julie Newmar) is a villainess who appeared in the 13 episodes of the TV series Batman from 1966-1967. She was replaced by Eartha Kitt in the third season (1968). Another version of this character was portrayed by Lee Meriwether in the series based movie. Catwoman was one of Gotham City's most prominent villains, ranking near the top along with Joker, Penguin and Riddler for the most criminal activity. She was dressed in a sleek, black bodysuit with cat ears and a golden cat medallion around her neck. The medallion actually had a hidden communicator in it as well as a watch and an alarm as a reminder of when to take her cat naps. Her capers or crimes were usually related to cats in some way. These ranged from forms of ancient treasure or jewelry in the shape of a cat, cat-gut strings from antique violins, or the legendary treasure of Captain Manx. Catwoman hatches a scheme which usually involved trying to rid Gotham City of its caped protectors. Though she was attracted to Batman, she has the sense to realize his is a hindrance to her plans. Catwoman was a seductive villainess who often stole the heart of Batman (Adam West) and always wanted him for her own partner. However, her criminal persona always allowed him to see through her seductions and never stopped him from carrying out his criminal apprehending duty. Catwoman has been known to team up with other master criminals throughout the series. She partnered up with Freddy the Fence, Ma Parker, and the Sandman. However, each time she planned to double-cross them when the caper was finished. Even though the Joker and the Penguin had feelings for her, she refused them both because she hated Joker's green hair and disliked Penguin's size. Catwoman had many weapons and equipment that she used. She had a whip, that actually looked like a tail and squirted deadly gas from its handle. She had a Catamizer, which was a specialized gun filled with catasonic acid. Catwoman also had See in the dark glasses, a Sonic beam blast gun, Sneeze bombs, and a Voice-stealing box. Newmar's character of Catwoman was the most evil adaptations in film or television, and one of the only ones never portrayed as an anti-hero or neutral character. It is also one of the few adaptations in which she is a full on villain, who was actually out to get Batman and commit evil schemes, as opposed to a simple thief. This version of the character was given a black catsuit constructed by Julie Newmar from black Lurex fabric. It now appears in a collection of the Smithsonian Institution in Washington, D.C. Catwoman had several partners who assisted her in the series. These included: Eenie (Sharyn Winters); Meanie (T.J. Castronova); Miney (Chuck Henderson); Moe (Ric Roman); Kitty (Valerie Kairys); Cattie (Pat Bender); Catarina (Jeanie Moore); Pussycat (Lesley Gore). Also Felix (Ralph Manza) and Leo Trivia *Her real name Selina Kyle is never mentioned in the series. *As a cat oriented person she is allergic to Dogwood! *One time she was actually friendly to Robin the Boy Wonder is when he is drugged to become evil; she almost succeeded in turning Batman evil as well! *Twice during the series she is "Presumed deceased" when she fell down a bottomless canyon due to her own greed trying to escape the dynamic duo; and once when she fell off a waterfront warehouse into Gotham's east river *Julie Newmar appeared as the Dancer-Assassin in the 1953 film ‘Slaves of Babylon’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Katrin Sveg in the 1961 movie ‘The Marriage-Go-Round’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Miss Devlin in the 1963 episode "Of Late I think of Cliffordville" for the TV series "The Twilight Zone". *Julie Newmar appeared as "April Conquest" in the 1967 episode "Monkees Get More Dirt Out" for the TV series "The Monkees". *Julie Newmar appeared as sexy spy Ingrid in the 1968 episode "The Laser Blazer" for the TV series "Get Smart". *Julie Newmar appeared as the villainous Hesh-Ke in the 1969 movie ‘Mackenna‘s Gold’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Susannah Sutton in the 1969 episode ‘The funeral Is On Mundy’ for the tv series ‘It Takes A Thief’. *Julie Newmar appeared as Mother in the 1970 comedy fantasy film "Up Your Teddy Bear". *Julie Newmar appeared as Ophelia in the 1971 episode "The Eight Year Itch Witch" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Julie Newmar appeared as the Ultra Witch in the 1976 movie "Monster Squad". *Julie Newmar appeared as Claudette in the 1976 episode "Black Magic" for the TV series "The Bionic Woman". *Julie Newmar also appeared as Zarina the War Witch in the 1980 episode "Flight of the War Witch" from the TV series "Buck Rogers in the 25th Century". *A shockingly beautiful Newmar appeared as a villainous version of herself in the 2003 movie ‘Back To The Batcave: The Misadventures Of Adam And Burt’ (She teamed up with Riddler {Frank Gorshin} to blow up Batman and Robin on the Batman Bat Cave TV Set!} Gallery 7e0afcfdbd1d174f067337d21b5d7917--julie-newmar-oboe.jpg 20d6b1699b12dd9bb905439e40fe994d.jpg 75f03667c7dad2fdc40429eeeac04b54.jpg 383e87658c86e3ffa61eeb551eb41d3f.jpg 3345dbeeac50e3a14b594f204af390ff.jpg 6960d0e328781b74fce6dbfd72da2c69.jpg catwoman66-julienewmar.jpg giphycatwoman.gif Image03-vi.jpg julie_newmar_as_catwoman_1966_cDqAvSN.sized.jpeg julie-newmar-catwoman.jpg julie-newmar-the-original-catwoman.jpg NewmarCat_2.jpg Julie-newmar.jpg p7X7DIB.jpg review_66catwoman_large.jpg tumblr_ojntxcOozW1vj52u0o1_400.gif Catphone.png WF6mrF.gif Catwoman_and_Pussycat.jpg Catwoman_Unmasked.png dff2aedd5b23f22e17f727872427950d.png giphycat.gif Joker,_Penguin,_Riddler_and_Catwoman_(BROTCC).jpg MV5BMTgzMDI5ODcyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzU4MjM2._V1._SX360_SY450_.jpg N1tfaGd.gif NewmarCat.jpg NewmarCatWhip.jpg originalcatwoman.gif TenseScentedEmperorpenguin.gif vlcsnap-2018-09-25-15h23m06s482.png vlcsnap-2018-09-25-15h18m31s751.png vlcsnap-2018-10-08-02h26m49s671.png PDVD 221.jpg|Taken away to Gotham State Womens Prison. PDVD 228.jpg|Looking back at captors before going into cat-ti-vity at Gotham State Womans Prison Category:1960s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Eye Mask Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Opera Gloves Category:Robber Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Thief Category:Fate: Arrested